Monster Hunter: Ruined Eater
by General Tyrranix
Summary: Being an eater of elders is difficult. Even when your caring parents provide for you. Finding food is difficult. Killing your food is difficult. Raising a family is difficult. And life is especially difficult if your used to being the hunter, not the hunted.
1. Ruined Eater Prologue

The first thing the little creature saw was a blinding light. However when his newly opened eyes finally got used to the light, he saw warm green eyes staring back at him.

These eyes were attached to a large toothy maw. Up above its eyes on the top of its head we're two great horns. Further down it's large body there was a pair of dark wings that were shaking. Directly below it's wings we're two powerful forearms that looked like they could crush rock. It's body was covered in small spikes that went from its head, down until they stopped near the end of the tail. It was covered in dark purple that almost made it look black. It's underbelly was orange, that bordered the line of being a light pink. It was a threatening design. However he wasn't scared at all. He knew what the creature was.

It was his mother.

Sounds coming from his left took his eyes away from the larger pair in front of him. Four little versions of his mother were tackling and biting each other. Those were his siblings.

His mother snorted as he looked at his siblings. He wanted to join them, however his new legs disagreed when he tried to go towards them.

"Don't worry little one. Your legs will work perfectly fine in a few hours." His tiny body looked back at his mother, "And you will speak a little after that." Said his mother.

The only response he could muster was a tiny but understanding squeal. His mother had an amused look on her face. She then sighed and laid herself around him, bringing him into a protective circle.

Her warmth sucked him into a trance as he lay beside her. It soon brought his little body to fall asleep. He woke up to the sound of flapping wings and a body pushing up against his mother. Not long after he felt four other bodies snuggle up against him.

Hours must have passed before his little body woke up. An odd scent filled his nose as looked towards a large blue lump on the ground a few meters away. His eyes shifted to the other figures that were surrounding the blue lump. He recognized his siblings, but there was a large black creature similar to his mother.

His father. His father was larger than his mother and was well built. He was also pure black instead of a dark purple, and his underbelly was completely orange. His father was also missing his left horn. It looked like it was broken a long time ago. It probably took a lot of force to break. Scars were all over his father's body giving him grayish pink stripes all along his body. He already knew something about his dad. He was very, very strong.

His dad looked at him and a smile broke out on his dad's beaten up face. His father pranced towards him. He stopped before his youngest child.

"Are you hungry little one?" His father asked, "It will be a good idea to eat. You have much to learn afterwards." He said with a smile. His father carefully reached out to scoop the little form that was his son. Once he was in his father's arms he looked to where he was until a few moments ago. His mother was still sleeping.

As his father was walking over to the blue lump he finally realized the beauty of where they were located. The sun was almost at its peak. Large crystal pillars were erected all over the ground. The light from the sun shined through the crystals bathing the ground in every colour of the rainbow. There was a pond about the size of his father over in the left corner. There was little vegetation surrounding the water. Tall walls of black rock three times his father in height surrounded this little heaven making it a little cove. It was about Ninety meters from one side to the other. One side had a cliff that dropped a few hundred feet.

His father reached the blue lump and set his youngest son down in front of the blue lump.

"Watch this, and copy me after I'm done, okay little one." His father said before he brought his jaws down on a lump of the blue thing. His father ripped it off and chewed it for a few seconds before it disappeared down his dad's throat. After watching his dad, he decided to copy him. He bit down on the blue things flesh and after some effort, pulled it off. Compared to his dad's bite it was very small. He chewed for a few seconds before swallowing. He repeated these actions until his stomach told him that he was full.

"Bonescraper." Stated his father, "That will be your name. Bonescraper." His father repeated. Bonescraper looked at where he was eating. There was no more meat there, just bloody bone. He agreed with his father. Bonescraper was a perfect name. And Bonescraper was now this little one's name.


	2. chapter one: New and inexperienced

Bonescraper charged at his sister Katana. She charged straight towards him. They met head on. Bonescraper pushed his sister up on her hind legs with a tiny roar. He held his sister by her elbow and the armpit as he tried to use brute force to throw his sister to the ground. Katana was the oldest of all his siblings. She was also the strongest.

Katana brought one of her clawed hands up to grab Bonescraper's throat. His response to her action was to pull one arm back and ram it straight into his sister's head, causing her to let go of his neck and stumble a few feet back. It was now his time to go on to the offensive.

He charged his dazed sister, crashing into her larger body, once again making her stumble. He stood on his hind legs and brought his hand above his head and with all his might brought it down. It slammed his sister straight on her face, and caused her to fall on the ground with a thump.

She struggled to get up as he used both his hands to hold her head down. He moved his right arm to grab her left arm as it reached for him. He brought his little maw down on his sister's neck, his blunt baby teeth doing little damage.

His sister shifted under him causing his grip to lessen. His grip on her arm disappeared and she started to push herself up underneath him. He put all his concentrated force on her head. With a great roar she flung Bonescraper off her. He fell straight on his back.

Not long after he hit the ground he felt the wind get knocked out of him as his sister's fist collided with his chest. He felt his head being grabbed and his body dragged across the hard, cold ground. He tried to get up only for his face to be smashed into the ground.

"Alright, alright you win!" Bonescraper said with a shout, "Good. You're getting better Scrappy, you managed to keep me on the ground for a few seconds. However you still can't beat me haha!" His sister exclaimed, "I'm still the best!" She said with a fake laugh.

Bonescraper only groaned as they walked away from each other. His sister still is holding the crown for strongest hatchling.

It has been about two months since he was brought into this world and life only got difficult after he started walking. The only thing that changed from them till now was his increase in size. His wings were the most annoying thing up until a week ago when he finally found out how to hold them properly. Getting of moving fast was also one of the most difficult things but other than that, he figured things out pretty fast.

Bonescraper walked over to the pond in the left corner of his family's heaven. The sun was at its highest point and as it's light passed threw the crystal directly above the pond giving it pink tinted water. He jumped up on one of the many smaller crystals and then jumped up on a ledge that had a very small cave attached to it.

That was known as Scrappy's cave. He sat on the ledge looking down into the pink looking water. Small glowing fish swam threw the water. He sighed, wondering why he was the only one of five siblings who was constantly used as the practice dummy. He felt like something was wrong with him. His siblings had already shed their spikes twice while he hadn't even began to grow his. So being beaten was something that he hated.

Once again he sighed. Bonescraper slowly set his body down inside his cave to fall asleep so his regrowth scales could start to heal his cut and bruised body.

When he woke up it seemed like it just turned dark. The only sources of light were coming from the sky and the super large crystals glowed a soft blue. He Looked over to the opposite side of his home and saw his father wrapped around his mother. A protective wing was draped over his mother. His siblings were probably under that wing curled up in warm ball. They were all asleep afraid of absolutely nothing.

He walked over to side where there was the cliff side and looked down. It was a colossal drop. He looked out and concentrated on one single spot. He could make out shapes moving around on the ground hundreds of feet below him. One in particular had four legs, it front ones extremely large. This was one of the noisiest creatures down there. It was always roaring and being way to loud. However tonight it seemed to be liking the quiet. It was only a temporary thing for the creature down there, in the morning it would probably scream bloody murder for eight hours.

He looked down to all the outcrops of rock below him. The first outcrop was only a ten foot drop. So Bonescraper jumped down. And down. And down. And down until he finally got to the bottom of the cliff. He also could climb back up. So he as long as stayed close he would be safe. Many smaller things could climb up the cliff side if the had the proper tools.

So Bonescraper started running until he found the now quit creature. Bonescraper hid himself in the cracked rock and watched the large creature. It did absolutely nothing but stare into the vast lands before it.

It's forearms we're massive. It's head was large and it's jaw were thick, making Bonescraper think it's jaws were powerful. It was a dark brown with orange stripes on it body. It was built for speed and long term combat.

Brute Tigrex was this creature's name. Bonescraper remembered his father's story on this roaring brute. It was fast, strong, unpredictable, extremely loud and deadly in close combat. His dad must have been super strong to kill this.

Bonescraper was too busy studying the Brute Tirex so he didn't even notice the rock start to give away underneath him. He fell to the ground with a loud crash. As soon as he hit the ground and stood up he looked towards the Brute Tigrex. It eyes looked at his with glee as it seemed to lick its lips. It's body turned toward him.

It's stomach rumbled, then it charged. Bonescraper ran. The sounds of it stomping and hungry howls came from behind him. It was gaining on him, that he knew. So using its size and speed against it he suddenly took a sharp right. He looked behind him and saw the creature trying to copy him. It failed miserably. It's limbs tangled itself as it soon tripped and rolled smashing into a nearby rock wall.

Bonescraper redoubled his effort in running as he ran setting a personal record. He could soon her it's powerful stomps coming from behind him. The cliff side to his home was coming into view. It was the last stretch. It stomping and howling became even louder. It was right behind him.

Bonescraper had an idea to how he could outrun or out jump his opponent behind him. Bonescraper spread his wings out all the way before he started flapping. As soon as he got close enough he jumped and using his wings he flapped himself upwards by a few feet and reaching his destination of an outcrop. The Brute Tigrex slammed into the cliff side below him, knocking itself out. As its unconscious body pathetically slid to the ground Bonescraper started jumping his way up the cliff to his home.

When he reached the top, everything was the same as it was when he left it. His family still in the right corner, he walked towards them. When he reached them he sighed and fell asleep curled up beside his mother. However Bonescraper didn't notice a pair of warm fatherly eyes watch as he laid down and went to bed. Soon those eyes soon followed Bonescraper's.


End file.
